Dyna-Hawk GX
} |-| Super XX= } |-| BlackSP= } |no. = Regular releases 19201 Limited editions 94717 (Super XX SP) 95000 (Black SP) 95467 (Super XX SP re-release)|series = Mighty Mini 4WD|chassis = Super X Chassis Super XX Chassis (Super XX SP/Black SP)|rel = Regular releases May 1998 Limited editions March 13, 2010 (Super XX SP) December 21, 2013 (Black SP) March 16, 2019 (Super XX SP re-release)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = New Generation Racer Mini 4 Kids|Owner = Kakeru Takagami}}The Dyna-Hawk GX is a Mighty Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in May 1998. It was the first Mini 4WD car released in the lineup. It was featured in the manga New Generation Racer Mini 4 Kids as Kakeru Takagami's machine. General info The Dyna-Hawk features the low-height, open-wheel body design, with the sharp front canopy and the bulged rear fenders. A pair of fins were protruded from the side of the canopy. There's also the air-intakes on the bodyshells that can dissipate the heats from the motor. It also comes with the plastic front nose guard, which is attached onto the chassis's front bumper. However, it cannot be attached to Super XX Chassis if the chassis's default front nose guard is installed. All variants were equipped with the large diameter, 3-spoke X Mighty-type wheels paired with arched tires. Dyna-Hawk and Super XX Special Both the original model and the Super XX variant has the white bodyshell, with blue/yellow highlight and orange/red flame-styled decals. The original Dyna-Hawk was equipped with yellow wheels and black tires, while the Super XX Special was equipped with carbon-mixed nylon wheels and yellow tires. The Super XX Special was also equipped with the reinforced chassis molded in red. Only the Super XX Special comes with a standard motor. Black Special The Black Special has the black base color, with blue canopy, orange/red flame-styled decals and yellow highlights. It was equipped with carbon-mixed nylon wheels and red tires. It was also equipped with the reinforced chassis molded in red. In the manga The Dyna-Hawk GX's creation is different between two versions of the same storyline; In one version, the machine was built by Mr. Kubota who then give it to Kakeru, while in another one, Kakeru repaired/reconstructed his destroyed Ray Hawk-Gamma's bodyshell into the Dyna-Hawk bodyshell, and was fitted onto Super TZ Chassis until Kakeru receive the Super X Chassis from someone and the GT parts (the front nose guard) from Mr. Kubota. Technical info Length: 156 mm (Original), 153 mm (Super XX/Black SP) Width: 92 mm (Original), 98 mm (Super XX/Black SP) Height: 38 mm Chassis: Super X Chassis, Super XX Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Orignal), 4:1 (Super XX/Black SP) Gallery Boxarts DynaHawkGXSuperXXSpecialBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Super XX Special. See also * Ray Hawk-Gamma External links Tamiya Japan * Dyna-Hawk GX on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dyna-Hawk GX Super XX Special on Tamiya official website * Dyna-Hawk GX Black Special on Tamiya official website * Dyna-Hawk GX Super XX Special (Re-release) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dyna-Hawk GX Super XX Special on Tamiya America official website * Dyna-Hawk GX Black Special on Tamiya America official website * Dyna-Hawk GX Super XX Special (Re-release) on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mighty Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in New Generation Mini 4 Kids